simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Superintendente Chalmers
Gary Chalmers trabaja supervisando la Escuela Primaria de Springfield. La voz original es de Hank Azaria, en Hispanoamérica fue doblado por Federico Romano (desde la Cuarta temporada hasta la Decimoquinta temporada); luego fue remplazado por Miguel Ángel Botello, y en España por Fernando Hernández y más tarde por Roberto Cuenca. En Hispanoamérica, en algunos episodios es llamado Superintendente Archundia. Su primera aparición fue en el episodio "Whacking Day". Chalmers es oriundo de Útica, al norte de Nueva York. Su trabajo es el de supervisar la escuela de Springfield haciendo cuantiosas inspecciones a lo largo del curso. Es quien le pone calificación a la escuela para ver si recibiría subsidios o no. Siempre que ocurre algo imprevisto en la escuela grita "Skkiiinner". Es muy intolerante y exigente con el director Skinner, produciéndole mucha ansiedad y nerviosismo, incluso en algunos capítulos como "Grade School Confidential" lo despide, pero al final del episodio es restituido a su cargo. En el episodio "Future-Drama" se encuentra en estado vegetal postrado en una máquina debido a una droga llamada "stim" y la única palabra que repite es "Skinner". Además nombró a Ned Flanders como director de la escuela, pero debido a que fomentaba la religión fue expulsado. Y también promovió al director Holloway ("Gutiérrez" en Hispanoamérica) a asistente adjunto. Pero el asistente real que perdura a través de la serie es Leopold, de apariencia militar. En varios capítulos, como "Bart the Fink" fue visto en una cita amorosa con Agnes Skinner. Datos personales * Fotografía: thumb * Género: Masculino. * Pelo: Calvo y gris. * Edad: 63 * Trabajo: Supervisor del colegio. * Familiares: * Consorte: Sra. Chalmers. * Primera Aparición: Whacking day. * Doblaje Original: Hank Azaria. * Doblaje Latinoamericano: Federico Romano y Miguel Ángel Botello. * Doblaje Español: Fernando Hernández y Roberto Cuenca. Apariciones * Whacking day. (Primera Aparición). * Sweet Seymour Skinner's baadasssss song. * The PTA disbands!. * 'Round Springfield. * Who shot Mr. Burns? Part one. * Who shot Mr. Burns? Part two. * Two bad neighbors. * Lisa the iconoclast. * Raging Abe Simpson and his grumbling grandson in "The curse of the flying hellfish". * You only move twice. * Bart after dark. * Grade school confidential. * The principal and the pauper. * Lisa gets an "A". * Wild Barts can't be broken. * Marge Simpson in: "Screaming yellow honkers". * The old man and the "C" student. * Skinner's sense of snow. * Pokey mom. * I'm goin' to Praiseland. * Little girl in the big ten. * I'm spelling as fast as I can. * The president wore pearls. * My big fat geek wedding. * All's fair in oven war. * Fat man and little boy. * Pranksta rap. * Future-drama. * The heartbroke kid. * My fair laddy. * Girls just want to have sums. * The monkey suit. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * Please Homer, don't hammer 'em.... * Treehouse of horror XVII. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with the light blue hair). * The haw-hawed couple. * Yokel chords. * How the test was won. (Última Aparición).